Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil
by xXCelesteXx
Summary: Based off of the Evil Daughter Series. Enjoy! Contains MikuXLen in later chapters, One-sided MikuXKaito, and one-sided RinXKaito. Also, one-sided MeikoXLen. Jeez, so many people having their heart broken...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi~! New story time :D This is based off of the Evil Daughter Series. It does contain a few of my OCs, but they won't be in the story for long~ ^^ **

**Please review! Or I will get Rin-chan's road roller!**

* * *

Three girls stood before the king and queen of the Yellow Kingdom. They couldn't be much older than fifteen, but they were the wisest people that the royalty knew. The red haired triplets were smiling creepily, waiting to hear why they had been summoned. The king finally spoke. "Do you know why you are here?" asked the king as he reached for his beautiful wife's hand. He peered lovingly into her sky blue eyes. Lala, the more mature of the three, said, "I suppose that it has something to do with _them."_ Lala, Lele, and Lulu said last word in unison, creating a beautiful sound. The trio pointed to the queen's growing stomach. Yes it was true, the Kingdom's beloved queen was pregnant with twins. The queen nodded and looked pleadingly at the girls.

Lele showed a hint of a smile as she chuckled softly. "I don't think either of you will be very pleased." The couple looked at them, then each other. Without saying words, they were making important decisions. Lulu looked at her sisters, silently making bets whether or not the royalty still wanted to know. It was the queen, who had stayed silent up until now, who gave the final reasoning.

"I - I mean we - want to know. No matter how cruel the fate may be." The king and queen braced themselves. How bad could it possibly be? At this point, the girls were very amused. The girls took turns speaking, giving an eerie, creepy vibe.

"The twins that you will have... The first a girl, the second a boy... Will have their mother's looks... And their father's intelligence. They will be perfect children, you see. Unfortunately... One of you will not see these children's perfection... The queen will die during child birth."

The queen let out a cry and collapsed to her knees. The king waved his hand at the girls. "That is enough. You may leave now," he said while wrapping a comforting arm around his sobbing wife. "But there is more... Yes, more things to... Tell you about them," The red heads were grinning ear to ear. For them, causing people distress was highly amusing, a way to pass time. The queen nodded, motioning to continue. She was no longer crying, but hiccuped. "The girl will bring... Destruction and... The boy has a kind heart," the trio continued in front of the horrified couple. "Take this advice: Do not let the girl become the heiress."

* * *

The girls left the kingdom. They were no longer allowed to stay in the village.

Maids tried to reassure the queen that they were not being truthful; that she would live to see her children. The king secretly made preparations for the twins' upcoming lives. These included finding a teacher, caretaker, and weapons instructor. It was not as if he wanted to believe the girls, but what choice did he have? He knows that Lala, Lele, and Lulu have never told a lie since the day they were born.

Sure enough, the girl was born first. The boy, second. And, as the girls had predicted, the queen had died. The church bells sounded loudly and proudly, welcoming the newborn twins. Crowds of the villagers were roaring, carrying high expectations for the two. They had been named Rin and Len. Rin for the girl, Len for the boy. A celebration was being thrown.

* * *

While the Yellow Kingdom was rejoicing, two year old Miku watches from a dark corner in a little house somewhere in the Green Country as her mother is being beaten to death by her drunken father. She covers her ears with her hands, trying to block out the blood-curdling screams of her terrified mother. As tears roll down her face, Miku shrieks at her father. "Daddy! Please help mommy! Mommy won't move!" Miku runs next to her mother as her father storms outside. She shakes the dead body uselessly. Frustrated that her father won't answer her, Miku runs out and beats her tiny fists against the cruel man's leg.

"What did you do, daddy?! What happened to mommy?! Why won't she wake up?!" Miku pleaded with her little voice. Miku's father grabbed one of her two twin tails and threw her to the ground. "Shut up, you little brat! You do not have a say in this! Unless you want to end up like your mother!"

Villagers stopped their work to watch. no one went in to help. Among them was little Haku. Haku had long, white hair, which was unheard of in the Green Country, where everyone had hair the colour of various shades of green. She was teased and bullied by kids for it. She was also often left out. Haku wanted to help, she truly did. Haku was afraid of what might happen to her. Would she be bullied even more? Would that scary man hurt her? She slowly walked towards her own house. She could still hear the whimpering cries from the younger child.

Haku decided to make a quick stop. She went through a path with bushes of thorns, twigs, and leaves. It tore pieces of her dress, but she didn't mind. She stood in front of a big oak tree. Despite of the cold wet grass, she sat on her knees. Haku clasped her hands together in prayer and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, dear Lord, please let that child be safe. Even though I am an unknown stranger to her, let her be safe. Amen," she stated, barely above a whisper. She opened her red eyes and looked up at the tree. She whispered to the tree before getting up and leaving.

"I am sorry for being alive."

* * *

Kaito sat at a table with his parents. The Blue Land had just received news of the twins' birth. Kaito was the prince of the Blue Land, and even though he was only nine years old, he was one of the most handsome young men in the land. Sitting in the chair, his feet did not quite reach the floor. He swung his feet back and forth, waiting. "We have talked to the king of Yellow, and decided it would be best if you and his daughter, Rin, be engaged."

Kaito stopped and stared at his parents. His parents gazed back at their child. "I don't want to be married to her. I want to marry out of love. I refuse," the nine year old said, then started swinging his legs again. The king's favourite servant whispered into the king's ear. The king nodded and looked sternly at his son.

"Very well. You shall have your way. If you fail to marry by your twenty-fourth birthday, you will marry Rin. Know this, if you choose to marry her, our territory will expand and our profits will be enlarged," his father said. His parents left the massive room, leaving the child and two servants behind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing on my other story 'We Are Not Insane'! I really appreciate it~!**

**Aww, I can relate to poor little Haku, I could just give her a big hug and tell her that it is okay!**

**Don't forget to review, please! *Grabs Rin-chan and her road roller***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ello, dear. Enjoying the story? :3 THEN REVIEWWWW.**

* * *

_.:Five Years Later:._

A blonde haired girl runs fast, panting. She looks behind her shoulder and grins. "Hurry up, Len! You're so slow!" She howled. A boy with a matching face to that of the girls, runs behind her, trying to catch up. He replies to her, "I'm not slow! You're just too fast, Rin!" Rin stuck her tongue out at her twin and started to run even faster, her white bow bobbing up and down as she ran. Len rolled his eyes and gave up.

Rin stopped when she got to the top of a hill. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with joy. Not soon after, Len was right behind her, trying to catch his breathe. He took the basket of flowers that Rin was holding and started to walk down the hill towards the water. It took a second for Rin to realize that he was ahead of her. She quickly ran down the hill. "Hey! No fair! I should have won, I'm faster! I declare a rematch!" Rin stated, matter of fact.

Len yanked her down to sit with him in the sand, choosing to ignore her comment. "C'mon, Rin! Don't you remember why we came here?" Len said while handing her the basket. Rin's eyes gleamed and she quickly got to work on the flowers. She weaved the stems together and stuck colourful petals into the creation. She then placed it on Len's head and smiled. "It's a crown! Do you like it?" Rin flashed her trademark grin that made everyone swoon. Len smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to play a game?" Len asked her. Rin was now drawing a picture in the sand with a stick. Without looking up, she said, "It depends." Len took out two small bottles, parchment, and a pen. He lay out the supplies in front of him, dragging a very curious Rin closer. He explained, "it's simple. It's an old peasants game. Well, not really a game, but a legend. You write your wish on parchment, put it in the bottle, and send it out to sea. Surely your wish will come true."

The five year old girl crossed her arms and pouted. "Hmph! That doesn't sound like fun at all!" Despite what she said, she started scribbling nonsense on the paper. She could not read or write, after all. Len slightly smiled and wrote his own nonsense. They exchanged papers and read each others'.

_I won a orenge._

_I wint a buana._

They both laughed at their wishes. They put their wishes in the small bottles. Len gracefully set his in the water, while Rin chucked hers as far as she could into the water. After that, they went back to their castle.

* * *

The king looked at his children. Rin; the bright, bubbly young girl that everyone adored. Len; the dull, quiet boy who no one seemed to notice. It was decided. Rin would be the heiress. The king did not care for the girl's warnings. How could Rin be evil? This innocent girl in which everyone loved? Please. Rin would surely make the people happy and make sure that the Yellow Kingdom stayed alive.

Len would be sent to a school. He would be trained to become strong, so he could pose as Rin's loyal protector. Her servant. Len would also learn. He would be smart, and take care of financial problems. He would write to neighboring countries, bearing requests for their needs, if it ever comes to that.

Yes. This was the king's master plan.

* * *

"No! Len! Don't leave me!" Rin wailed as she was held back by a pink haired woman. She tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. A purple haired man and dark pinked haired woman dragged Len away to a horse drawn carriage. He reached his hands out to Rin, kicking and screaming all the while. When they finally got Len in the carriage, they hurried off. Rin was freed and she ran as fast as she could. But no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up.

Rin collapsed on the ground with heaving sobs. She wanted her brother back.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor Kagamines'...**

**Anywho, Review, please~!**


End file.
